Stanfield, I dont think we're in Kansas anymore!
by Robo-Bitch'n Me
Summary: two world collide bringing 2 different Gundam pilots together in a crazy way. they arent gay in this story..just the same bodies but different personalities. R&R PLEEEAASSEEE!otay...this story is by Z3lda Wh4t and robobitch'n me kthnx
1. prologue

**Disclamer**: We don't own Gundam Wing.  
But we do own the personalities of our G-boys.  
we also don't own any of the music or bands that are in here.  
But they rock none the less. Now don't get so EMO.

* * *

**STANFIELD I DONT THINK WE'RE IN KANSAS ANYMORE!** By Z3lda wh4t and Robo-Bitch'n Me

Prologue

What if the G-boys did have a world of their own? What if there was a different world, one with the same the same people but with different personalities. what would happen if both worlds combined together in some weird and strange way. wouldn't be funny if they met. Hehe

Of course you know about Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Quatre R. Winner, Wufei Chang, and Trowa Barton.  
But you don't really know about the other world pilots. I've put them in order so you wont get confused, Shia Sasaki, Max Stanfield, Katsuji Sangha, Wen Chao (chaos to his friends), and Theodore Adame

The year is 2006 and everything has been thrown into chaos. There has been a war going on for three years. This war is being fought with machines called mobil suits, also there are five Mobil suits called Gundams which are very powerful but sadly piloted by five very disturbed young men... Guess what else there "scene kids" hehe.


	2. we live like vampires

**_ok this is the first chapter in our story we hope you like it if not..well...we truly do not care_**

**_honestly. So please R&R and we'll get back to you ASAP with more chapters_**

**_p.s._**

**_I 3 Bert McCracken just thought you'd like to know 3 robo-bitch'n me_**

**_p.s.s_**

**_I 3 Patrick Martin just thought I'd let you know that 3 Z3lda Wh4t weeeeeeeeeeeeee!_**

* * *

Shia Sasaki stepped into his bedroom and closed the dooor behind him.

He walked over to his bed and collapsed onto it.

He was very tired he didint even bother to remove his shoes and coat.

He nodded off to sleep only to be awaken by one of hid best friends.

Max Stanfield threw open his bedroom door and ran up to Shia's bed and started to bounce on it.

Shia opened his eyes and stared at Max's big smiling face.

"What do you think your doing, I'm trying to sleep here baka" bellowed Shia.

Max looked like a fool, with his shoulder lenght hair ( yes I said Shoulder lenght hair!) all over his face, just kept smiling like an innocent child.

"You need to have fun more Shia, c'mon lets go get crunk"

max started pulling on Shia by his leg and singing to himself...

"So there you are and here I stand, As far as I remember you weren't half bad..."

Shia interupted by pushing his foot into Max's gut.

Max being caught off guard cursed and fell to the floor.

Shia sat up and looked at his idiot friend laying in a crumpled mess on the floor.

Shia then stood up and moved towards the window, he pushed it open a little bit and let the cool breeze hit his face.

He heard something move behind him and immediatly pulled out his gun and put it in the persons gut.

His friend Katsuji Sangha stood smiling at him.

Shia said putting his gun away said " damnit Kat your too quite, I thought you were Max"

Kat just laughed and said

"nah Max is still on the floor. I think you knocked him out, anyways I just came to ask if you were hungry at all?"

* * *

**WOOHOO!**

**_that was our 1ST CHAPTER! oh yah we have more but we'll post them up in a later time after you review._**

**_PLEASE! review ..we accept both good&bad criticism_**

**_ 3_**

**_Z3lda Wh4t & Robo-Bitch'n Me_**


	3. put Yo stutter shades ON!

**_okay...soo we know that these chapters are extreamly shortlike shortest short shortie stories...uh...er...yah_**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_X3_**

**_robo-bitch'n me & Z3ldA Wh4T_**

**_P.S._**

**_we love you...in return...you should review your panties OFF!_**

**_please

* * *

_**

After Max woke from being kicked in the gut by Shia's black and pink chuck high tops ( as Max noted) he was hungry to so he tagged along with Shia and Kat.

Shia put his lip ring in and his ear lobe streachers on and wore a " Oh crap your going to try to cheer me up again" t-shirt reflecting his mood.

He grabbed some pants that a very drunk " one night stand" left for him as a momento.

Put them on.

And was good to go.

Kat only changed his shirt and shoes he kept his tight black jeans and put on some white vans slip-on's.

He threw on his "hellogoodbye" band t-shirt.

He put on his signature blue bandana on his right hand and his oversized white sunglasses, put some gel in his hair and looked into the mirror and said

"looking good capitan...looking gooood".

Max just threw on his " Motion City Soundtrack " hoddie and some black sunglasses.

Still hurting from earlier he just ,out of pain and hunger, whined

"okay ladies now that you two are finished looking at yourselves in the mirror can we PLEASE go get something to eat!

...honestly, I think I can feel my stomache starting to eat itself".

Stepping out into the hallway they noticed that something, or someBODY was just laying in the hallway.

He had light brown hair with a bleach spot in it.

And he was laying in their path.

* * *

_**yes we know SHORT LIKE OMGEEZ SHORT!**_

_**dont worry**_

_**since these chapters are ever so short**_

_**there will be ever so more chapters**_

_**see..theres a bright side to it**_

_**i guess...**_

_**X3 US**_

_**P.S.**_

_**DANCE WITH YO IPOD!**_

_**bahahaha**_

_**lame**_

_**vair vair lame**_

_**P.P.S.**_

_**did we tell you we love you**_

_**P.P.P.S**_

_**becouse we do..er...yah**_

_**P.P.P.P.S**_

_**SO IN RETURN R&R!**_

_**like mad pirates or something..geeeeeezzzzzz**_

_**P.P.P.P.P.S.**_

_**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_


	4. let the bodies hit the floor

**_yes,yes_**

**_short. short._**

**_we get it_**

**_R&R PORFAVOR!_**

****

**_X3_**

**_the useual suspects i.e. us

* * *

_**

After they finally noticed who it was they all said in unison "shit its **T**".

**"T"** also known as Theodor or Theo to many ( and if you count the police profile number 85-732-94) was holding a half full bottle of Jack Daniels.

"obviously he must be so drunk that he didn't even make it to his bedroom door,"

said Kat trying not to laugh too hard.

Deciding not to wake him up they all left him a note saying...

_**"Theo/Darling-**_

_**WE didnt want to wake you up since you looked so peaceful cuddleing your Jack Daniels bottle and that little drool comming out of your mouth...**_

_**Well...we have departed from our residence and gone for a meal and maybe a drink or two.**_

_**XOXO Max, Shia, and Kat**_

_**P.S.**_

_**The pepto bismol and alka selzar are in the left cabinet in the kitchen. "**_

With that they left the apartment loft giggleing like school girls who just did something bad.

They jumped into there Yaris and blasted Korn and started driving to Jerry's Pizza.

The best pizzaria and " Alernative Scene " of 2006.

* * *

**AVAST!**

**IWANT ME PEGLEG AND PARROT BACK!**

**ARRRRRRRARRRRRRR!**

**were all pirates**

**we just dont know it yet.**

* * *

**_mmm...thats some good gundam wing right therrr!_**

**_bahahhahaha..._**

**_tatally LAME_**

**_lamalamalamalamamalama!_**

**_and so forth_**

**_R&R PLZZZZZZZZZZZZ!_**


End file.
